A typical disc drive or similar data storage device includes a base to which various structural components of the disc drive are mounted. A top cover cooperates with the base to form an internal environment for the disc drive. The structural components include a spindle motor, which rotates one or more discs at a constant high speed. Information is written to and read from tracks on the discs through the use of an actuator assembly, which rotates during a seek operation about a shaft positioned adjacent the discs.
The actuator shaft is typically mounted on the base, and is attached to the cover by a screw. The screw attachment typically provides sufficient mechanical support for the shaft, but does not dampen undesirable vibrations resulting from movement of the actuator assembly and from other sources, such as external shocks and vibrations. The screw attachment also adds to the cost and complexity of assembling the disc drive. Additionally, the screw attachment takes up valuable space in the disc drive, often requiring the height of the disc drive to be increased to accommodate the screw and the corresponding structural features.
Accordingly there is a need for an attachment of a shaft to a disc drive cover that dampens vibrations, takes up minimal space, and that is simple and inexpensive. The present invention provides a solution to this and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.